powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirai Sentai Timeranger vs. GoGoFive
is the teamup movie between ''Mirai Sentai Timeranger and Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive. The film was released on Blu-ray and DVD on March 23, 2016 Synopsis Timeranger is joined by GoGoFive when a pesky villain returns to empower the Londerz Criminals in ways that their future technology can't handle! Plot Taking place between cases 35 and 36, on October 25, 2000, the Timerangers confront the Londerz criminal Boribaru who somehow resists the Escalation process once hit by the Voltech Bazooka and runs off. This infuriates Matoi Tatsumi, who with his siblings were dealing with the fire Boribaru caused to call the Timerangers out, and he criticizes the Timerangers for lacking any spirit. Later, unaware of their civilian identities, the Tatsumi Siblings arrive to Tomorrow Research to get help in finding their father who mysteriously disappeared along with their V Braces. When Tac alerts them to a Londers attack, the Timerangers confront relatives of the Londerz Prisoners they defeated with the Tatsumi siblings watching them transform from afar. By that time, is it revealed that the Londerz Prisoners' new found invincibility was the work of Spell Master Pierre, the surviving servant of the Saima Family. However, just as Pierre was about to get his revenge, Mondo arrives to his childrens' aid and gives them their V Braces to help the Timerangers. The two Sentai teams fight the prisoners until Pierre makes Boribaru powerful enough to create a time/space distortion that sucks all combatants into pocket dimensions. While others fight for their lives against the prisoners with their transformation devices disabled, Pierre tries to stop Mondo from getting the Sentai teams back until TimeFire intervenes. Having Naoto call in V Rex, who scares Pierre away, Tac links himself to the it's Chrono Unit while having Naoto order his robot to create a time hole for the teams to assume their Sentai forms and defeat the Prisoners while returning to their time. With Time Fire joining in, the TimeRangers and GoGo V teams manage to freeze the Londerz Relatives. However, ditched behind by Don Dolnero and his group, Pierre is forced to use a Saima Fusion spell with Boribaru to become Pierre Bori who overpowers Shadow Alpha, which causes the formation to break up, leaving the Timerangers with only Time Robo Alpha to fight back with. But in a gambit that could tear the fabric of time asunder, Mondo takes advantage to Time Robo Alpha's hammer time space to call MaxLiner and GoLiner from 1999 so the GoGoFive can form Victory Robo. With Victory Robo transferring the energies of its Victory Prominence to Time Robo Alpha, it assumes Riding Time Robo Formation with V Rex to execute Pressure Prominence to both destroy Pierre and arrest Boribaru. Soon after, as the GoGoFive mecha return to 1999, the two sentai teams part on good terms. Characters Timerangers GoGoFive Allies *Professor Mondo Tatsumi *Navigation Robo Tac Villains *Gien *Lila *Don Dolnero *Spell-Master Pierre *Boribaru/PierreBori *Corrupted Financier Dogoal's twin brother, Real *Sniper Reihou's twin sister, Lupia *Mercenary Org's identical uncle, Bats *Blackmailer Gaymark's identical cousin, Dinal *Hell's Gate Prisoner Blaster Mad's identical neighbor, Sealing Cast * , : (Played as "永井 マサル") * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Rescuer: , Continuity and Placement *''GoGoFive: Occurs after the end of their series; particularly with note that Bay Area 55 had not (yet) been repaired since its destruction at the end of the season. *Timeranger: The entire film occurs on October 25th, 2000 as revealed in the opening caption, having it occur between Case File 35 and 36. **This is the third Sentai crossover which specifies the placement of the story, with the previous two being ''JAKQ Dengekitai vs. Goranger and Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Of the three, this is the only one to not take place after the end of the current series. However, its exact placement is known due to all Timeranger-related media containing a precise date of when they occur. ***A fourth occurs with Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, thanks to a Timeranger connection with the Gokaiger cameo in the movie. Errors to be added Releases *March 9, 2001： VHS & DVD rental launch. *July 21, 2001：VHS & DVD release. Notes *'Closing Date:' October 25th 2000 *''Timeranger vs. GoGoFive'' was the seventh of fourteen crossover movies shown during the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, a special event on TV Asahi during the run of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. As with the others, this movie was aired in two half-hour parts an hour before the week's episode of Goseiger, there was also commentary at the beginning and end by the Goseigers about the teams and the storylines within the movie. *This the final appearance of GoGoFive as a team. **Kenji Shibata (Daimon Tatsumi) will reappear as Daimon in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. **Ryuichiro Nishioka (Matoi Tatsumi) would appear in episode 24 of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger ''as Roppei Tsuzumi, one of Shurikenger's human forms. **Masashi Taniguchi (Nagare Tatsumi) would appear in episode 46 of ''Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger, where he voiced Trinoid #1: Dragondoran and portrayed Ran Izumo, Dragondoran's human form. **Kayoko Shibata (Matsuri Tatsumi) will reappear as Matsuri in episode 23 of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger ''as well as appear as a kindergarten teacher in episode 12 of ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. **Likewise Atsushi Harada (Shou Tatsumi) will make a cameo appearance as Shou in the last episode of Gokaiger. *GoGoFive's Sentai predecessor is alluded to when Matoi mistakenly calls Timeranger . *Uniquely, Timeranger and GoGoFive are also linked by the guest character of Reggie; though not featuring in this special, he was originally conceived for episode 16 of GoGoFive before being reprised in episode 36 of Timeranger, both episodes were written by Yasuko Kobayashi. See Also Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Mirai Sentai Timeranger Category:Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive